Draconic Shades
by Thaumic Writer
Summary: After listening to a Wizarding Wireless Radio who offered him power, Draco Malfoy gets teleported to the world of the shadow creatures, with no magic, and no knowledge on how to survive in the wilderness. Jk Rowling owns HP, and Klei owns DS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A world in shadow

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Don't Starve. Klei owns Don't Starve and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I never will own either, and thus this applies to all the chapters of this story.**

Draco Malfoy was furious, and, as he stormed in the Slytherin common room, everyone quickly left. Yet again, Potter, the blood traitor, and the mudblood had shown him up again! No matter what he did, they always managed to derail his plans to get them in trouble.

Suddenly, a voice came out of a nearby Wizarding Wireless, "Say pal, looks like they don't appreciate a _real_ wizard." Draco quickly turned, and the voice continued, "I can give you powers even _they_ will respect. All you have to say yes."

Draco, not thinking very much, and lured in by the prospect of power, said only one word.

"Yes!"

 **And that was the first chapter. This is my first story so please review this story so I can take your advice. Sorry it is so short, the rest of the story will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The game, once more, is afoot.

Here was a field of green grass. A few flowers dotted up around a particular spot, in the centre of which lay a blond boy, in fancy black and green robes, lined with green thread. Suddenly, though rather nonchalantly, a tall man in a dapper suit sprung out of the ground in a small puff of smoke, which was an illusion, as was the man himself.

Maxwell, or rather, the _illusion_ of Maxwell, grinned at the boy that lay on the ground, half asleep. The unreal image, in a condescending tone, said "Say pal, you don't look so good. You'd better find something to eat before night comes."

And with that, he vanished back into ground from whence he came.

When Draco Malfoy woke up, it wasn't where he remembered going to sleep. In fact, he didn't remember going to sleep at all. The last thing he remembered was accepting the radio's request, and then, some sort of _thing_ emerged from it, dragging him into the ground.

He shuddered at the thought, and, shaking his head, decided to look around to distract himself.

He looked around, and saw that he was in a field, with ocean to three sides, and a forest to the last side, where, coincidentally, the sun was slowly rising, about halfway to noon. A lot of plant life decorated the field, from small trees, to large carrots, to medium sized bushes covered with red berries. Feeling a bit peckish, he gathered some berries and ate them, slowly.

With nowhere else to go, he walked into the forest, hoping that it was the far side of the forbidden forest, and saw something that made his blood curdle.

It was a skeleton, with a spear shoved through its ribcage, and still holding an axe it had probably used as an impromptu weapon.

"Well, you won't be needing this anymore, heh heh..." Draco laughed nervously, as he, with quite a bit of force, ripped the axe from the skeletons hands.

And then he realised something that made his heart sink even more than it already had. The spear had been shoved into the corpse from _underneath_ , which meant that he was nowhere near the forbidden forest, since the only creatures that made tools in the forbidden forest were centaurs, and they were too tall to do this.

Spotting a dirt path through a long, but not wide, clearing of trees, Draco quickly walked along it, wanting to find a nicer place to be in, but also wary of what killed the skeleton with the spear stuck through it.

 **Good afternoon, readers. This chapter was made late at night, and might not be of the quality that the later chapters will be, but hopefully this is also good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Forest in Darkness

 **Just so you know, the dead guy in the last chapter was killed by hounds. You know how when somebody dies in Don't Starve Together, how they leave a skeleton behind, and it can have a spear stuck in it even if that player, nor any other player, had a spear at the time? That happened here.**

Draco had long since ran out of berries when dusk came and shrouded the forest in darkness. He could see, but knew that night would come soon, and it would be best to have a fire going when it came, so he used the axe to lop off small branches, and put them in a pile on the ground, and was just about to cast a spell to start the fire when he realised he didn't have his wand.

While he was contemplating what to do, he remembered something that had happened long ago. His father had taken him to Gringotts with him, and Draco had asked how the goblins had made metal tools and things. His father had told him they used magic to heat the metal, then used hammers on anvils to shape the metal while it was hot.

Draco thought about this and then asked how muggles did it without magic, and his father had told him that they made a fire by striking flint against steel to make sparks, which turned into a fire when given fuel like wood, which then had air pushed into it to heat it up, then used the fire to heat the metal, and then shaped it with hammers.

Remembering this, Draco's hand went to his neck, and he breathed a breathe of relief when he felt his silver snake pendant his father had given him on his 10th birthday. Despite its appearance, it wasn't silver, as silver was too easy to break, and was steel _enchanted_ to look like silver. Grabbing a nearby sharp rock and hoping it was flint, draco bent over the pile of branches, and hastily hit the rock and pendant together. To his relief, sparks came out, and a stray one landed on the pile.

The fire burned slowly, and Draco, panicking, rushed to a very tall bit of grass, grabbed the top, and used his axe to cut the midsection, and threw the bits of grass, just as the sun dipped behind the horizon, and darkness fell.

 **Chapter 3 completed! I am really churning these out, aren't I? 3 chapters in two days is quit a lot. If I kept that up, I would end up with 56 chapters done in just February alone. Let us hope that we can make the chapters longer as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Not a Warm Welcome

 **Sorry about this chapter taking so long to finish to finish. What with Christmas and everything I just didn't have time.**

The fire burnt quickly as Draco sat down next to it. He grabbed a carrot from the ground, stuck it on a stick and held it over the fire. The area around him was shrouded in darkness, and, he thought to himself as he ate the carrot, rather cold.

Suddenly the darkness had left as quickly as it came. Draco continued down the path until he came to the edge of the forest. It was like the area he had woken up in but there was a farm like area of berry bushes surrounded by 4 flaming pillars. As Draco approached the bushes, as he was going to take some berries for the journey, a large pig creature, standing on its hind legs, jumped out of the bushes and tried to punch Draco.

Draco quickly turned and ran away to a clump of trees. About halfway the pig creature gave up the chase and it merely shouted after him "DON'T COME BACK", and Draco was quite eager to comply.

Walking in the other direction, Draco came across a purely demonic looking machine. It was massively tall, made of metal and wood, and as he approached it, it grew taller, and a red portal opened up. Scared by the machine Draco ran past it and found a group of machines with various designs. One looks like a giant thermometer, and another was a metal sphere with a cable coming out of one point, on a wooden stand like an old-timey stool with the centre cut out, and a spinning bit on top. There was a ring of stones with charcoal and wood in the middle and it appeared to be a fire pit. Draco had found the camp of the absent Wilson Percival Higgsbury.

 **And Draco finds the door! However, he won't be using it. Wilson is near the end of adventure mode, and will have a companion when he gets back.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Don't Starve. Klei does.

 **Sorry this one took so long. I just had too much to do. Updates will start again. Anyway, in this one- well, just look at the title. Also, I found out the shadow world's name: The Constant! I read that in DST's description of the pig king loading screen. Also, haven't seen Wilson and Maxwell's, meeting comic recently, so what happens here might not be like canon.**

The sun rose over the flat land that was The Constant. Butterflies materialised out of flowers, bees the size of the human brain exited their hive, and a strange construct like a door opened its maw, and out came a tall man in a dapper suit.

This was Maxwell the Great, William Carter, magician, and until recently, king of the shadow world.

He was free of the nightmare throne. For this he was grateful. What he wasn't grateful for, however, was the fact that there was a spider den right in front of him. Exhausted from being released from the throne, and in no condition to fight, he ran.

Wilson was not having a very good day, but, as days in the shadow lands went, this wasn't the worst. That strange lady had released him from the throne, he woke up in his base, and found he had a new companion. He was… a little weird, what with the long robes, the silver snake pendant, and the overall appearance of a wizard.

But he was another human, who wasn't Maxwell at least. Maxwell was dead. He had seen it with his own eyes. He had just…turned to dust.

But something at the back of his mind said 'But death isn't always the end in this world… remember those red amulets? And those hearts you were working on? What about them?'

Then there was Draco's origin story. A secret magical society in Britain? Just a few months back, Wilson would have thought it ridiculous. But now that he had spent so long in here… well, those shadow hands that brought him here certainly weren't scientific by any sense of the word. Compared to what he had seen here, that there was a secret society of magical people… wasn't very surprising, honestly.

"We need to get ready for winter. There isn't much food in winter, and the blue hounds are really hard to fight, as they freeze you in ice when they die. The deerclops is even worse. If you see deerclops, just run."

"Are you _sure_ you aren't crazy?"

"YES. If I were crazy, the shadow creatures would be trying to kill me."

"You do know that saying things like that make you sound insane, don't you?"

"Yes."

…

…

…

"Are you sure there is no way out?"

"Yes. I already tried. I just ended up back here at the end."

"Oh."

It was dusk now. The sun was setting behind the ocean, and Maxwell was very, very tired. He stumbled through the forest, before realising that darkness had begun to envelop him. Seeing a light in front of him, he ran as fast as he could, which was actually not that fast. He saw two shapes sitting by a fire. He heard a rush of wind behind him…

 **Yep, it is a cliffhanger. Sorry. I just can't think of anything else to write. There WILL be more later, I can promise that. Extra long one next time, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: So a Scientist, a Magician and a Wizard build a Portal

Disclaimer: I don't own don't starve or harry potter. Klei owns DS, and JK owns HP.

I am ALIVE. Yay.

Also, thanks to ravenclawoutcast13 for their review. I was debating whether to do another chapter, and they gave me the motivation to do so. Also, 2012? I only started uploading last year!

As Charlie's claw ripped into his sides, Maxwell was sent sprawling. He landed at the very edge of the light, and quickly pulled himself inside it, fearful of Charlie's next attack. As this action drew the others attention, he stood up as quickly as possible. However, before he could say a word, a figure he recognised as Wilson ran over to him and threw a weak punch. Maxwell, in no condition to take even that, moved to the left.

Given the opportunity, he quickly said, "Say, pal, I would appreciate you _not_ killing me. I mean no harm."

"No harm?! You tricked me onto replacing you!... On the throne... After you died..." Wilson's yell trailing off into silence. "How are you alive? You disintegrated!"

At this point however, a shadowy hand emerged from the dark, sneaking towards the campfire, and was noticed by Draco.

Draco screamed, and shouted "Another of those hands!"

His cry caught the attention of the other two, and they both ran over to the fire. As the hand reached the fire, it snatched at the flame, quelling it to embers. Wilson grabbed a log, and threw it in the fire.

The firepit blazed to life, showering the camp in a orange light.

A few minutes later, the survivors were discussing plans, and Maxwell noticed a strange blueprint in Wilson's chest. Picking it up, it was snatched from his grasp by Wilson, who his it from view. However, Maxwell had seen enough to see the device, and flipped through the Codex Umbra, to a page near the centre. He showed it to Wilson, and said, "Say pal, seems we're making the same thing. Getting everyone together is a good idea."

 **I am deeply sorry, but I'm terrible at long chapters! I have decided I will make them short and frequent, so it will end up the same in all. Also, please read my other stories. I would also appreciate if you tell me in the review page of any story of mine how private messaging works.**

 **Also, I have a poll now on this: Which story should be my priority?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Don't starve or harry potter, and never will. Klei owns Ds and jk owns HP.

Chapter 7: Draconic Shades DLC: Multiplayer Expansion! (Not real. I own nothing.)

Several days had passed, and the new portal was taking shape in the wilderness. Everyday, a new part was made. First, the outer shell, then the mechanical insides, then infused with Nightmare Fuel.

Finally, it was the day of the machine's completion. The three survivors gathered around the portal. There was nothing left to do. Over the last few days, while Wilson and Maxwell created the portal, Draco, taught by Wilson's journal on the inhabitants and physics of the island, kept the camp in working order, trying desperately to keep everyone alive. However, there was little to worry about, as the hounds still hadn't arrived, the days were warmer, and the light lasted longer before nightfall.

The portal stood before them, towering over them, the strange eye coated in a pure black liquid, it's pupil darting everywhere, seemingly paranoid, frightened out of it's wits, searching for a danger it couldn't see, nor remember what it looked like.

Frankly, it unnerved Draco, and reminded him of the sort of horrors and tortures that were plentiful on the Island.

Wilson's hand grabbed the lever, and he pulled. As this happened, a bolt of lightning struck the machine. Marble pillars erupted out of the ground, smashing the machine. The Marble pillars branched out, creating an arch, and once again capturing the frenzied eyeball. It seemed like _that_ was here to stay.

There was a flash of light, and three figures emerged from the portal.

The first was a young girl, Draco's age, whose red flower hung in blond hair.

The second was a small man, quite thin, with an incredibly pale face and hair that was flat, and extended 10cm further than the head did.

Last, was a huge man, strong, with a sleeveless jacket, and a big thick mustache.

Everyone was silently staring at each other, curious of what would happen next.

As they stared at each other, the sun began to set. Seeing this, Wilson, living up to the Gentleman part of his name, said, "Er, would you all like something to eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Smart Title Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Don't Starve. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Klei owns Don't Starve.

Check out my other stories, please! And, if you're a fan of Homestuck, check out Shadows Dying - Is This Good Or Bad? It has longer chapters than this, but fewer.

It had been three days since the machines activation. Shortly after the early visitors, many others came too.

Draco had found the new survivors to be an odd bunch, and this is a _wizard_ talking, so you _know_ they're a strange group.

However, he had found that odd doesn't mean bad.

-Finally found an effective method of simulating line breaks, even if its ability to break the 4th wall is questionably high-

Webber was a young boy, somewhere between 6 & 14, depending on how you average age when two creatures become 1.

Still, no matter the age, Webber was happy. He had friends to talk to & play with, more food, and much easier methods of survival.

Almost everyone was nice, and were very interesting to talk to.

However, he had noticed something strange. Almost everyone had a name beginning with W, and Maxwell's name began with M, which is just a rotated W. However, Draco's name began with D.

Why was this? Why had Maxwell broken the pattern by bringing him here? Webber had questions, and they were going to be answered.

-I am Victorious in my quest for linebreaks-

Maxwell was reading the eldritch tome known as the Codex Umbra, when he noticed something strange.

There was a note pinned to a page.

He plucked it from the book, and read it cautiously.

"What does it mean, the Forge and Gorge events are permanently available to test out the new character?"

The newest person was a real wizard, for whom he had plenty of questions.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun, once more, rose over the Constant, despite this being the earliest point chronologically in my DS stories.

As Draco left his tent, he could feel a cold chill in the air, and he could see dark clouds above him. This was quite unusual, given that their base was currently on fire.

While everyone was running between a nearby pond and the fire, a strange thing happened.

As most people should know, the Constant has a habit of messing with the minds of even the most stable of people.

Wolfgang was not very stable.

Somehow, he came to the conclusion that he could PUNCH the fire out. As he did so, it caught on his fist, and made him flail around quickly. WX-78 is not very flexible, or quick.

It was struck by his fist, causing it to explode.

The peices of the explosion landed, of course, on Maxwell's head.

...What do you mean, #maxwellabuseisnotok ?

It's a thing in a comic. (Resumptus Shadows) Its really good.

...

You know, Albert really SHOULD be canon.

 **Sorry this took so long. It was really hard since I haven't been well lately.**


End file.
